Quatre dynasties ennemies et quatre amants pincipe
by Tais Malitia
Summary: Esta historia trata de romances prohibidos, batallas y luchas por lograr el corazon de us doncella y la doncella hara lo que sea por tener el corazón de su principe... Incluso matar a su rival.
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1

Casa real de Cart

El rey cabalga lentamente por los límites de su reino con el bosque de las sombras, su caballo se refleja en el río de las ánimas perdidas; limite natural de su reino con las tierras ajenas. Habla cómodamente en baja voz con su general y con el joven que los acompaña y que esta a la derecha del rey. El joven pasa observando el río en espera de ver alguna vez un ánima o algo que de valor al nombre del cauce. El rey habla y habla sin que el joven se percate de alguna palabra que salen de los labios reales.

- ¿Dime que te parece mi plan?

- ¿Cual plan padre?...

El joven voltea a verlo y cruzan sus ojos por unos segundos, el rey lo mira con seriedad y luego le sonríe. El joven permanece serio en espera de la respuesta.

- Ponme atención cuando hable, joven príncipe.

- Cuando me interese... O sea para mi a quien van dirigidas tus palabras lo haré complacido, padre, mientras no sea así no esperes que te de mi atención.

- El es el príncipe de Cart y ha hablado. ¿Es acaso un orgullo desmedido por ser su padre el que me hace valorarlo tanto?

- No su majestad... El joven príncipe es un ser de gran valor igual que su excelencia, de tal padre tal hijo, lo dice su orgulloso ciervo mi señor.

- Padre... ¿Por qué nombrarlo el río de las animas si no hay mas que agua en el?

- Las aguas del río llevan vida con el... Las vidas son ánimas. Además es el nombre desde tiempos inmemorables con el cual se le ha conocido, talvez alguna vez llevo sangre en el. Según se dice por fueras de nuestro poderoso reino vagan animas de seres desconsolados que no tuvieron la vida que deseaban.

- Las personas tienen lo que se merecen padre. He aprendido esa lección viendo como viven en nuestro reino, como se trabaja para obtener lo que se desea.

- Salves al joven y sabio heredero del reino de Cart, estaremos en manos igual de benditas y nobles como las de nuestro actual rey.

El príncipe solo lo mira y hace un gesto de desprecio a tan lambiscona frase al volver su cara de nuevo a las aguas del río. El cabalgar prosigue hasta que el rey da cabalgada a todo galope dejando atrás a los otros dos; rápidamente el príncipe hace gala de sus dotes de jinete y alcanza a ponerse al lado de su padre. El general va un poco más atrás de ellos pero con prudente distancia para escucharlos en caso de conversar.

- Joven príncipe es usted un gran jinete¡me deja azorado!

- Es usted un gran adulador, general, me tiene perplejo.

El general detiene su cabalgar y el rey sonríe a las palabras frías que dijo el príncipe sin siquiera voltear a ver al hombre. El príncipe alardea más de su habilidad y supera a su padre llegando antes al castillo.

- Eriol... No debiste responder así, es una gran verdad que tienes excelentes dotes de jinete... Adularte es parte de su trabajo, ayuda a reforzar tu amor propio.

- Aun que el hombre no me adule se que soy buen jinete.

- Y arrogante como nadie mas en este reino... Superas al gran amo de estas regiones, tu excelentísimo padre.

- Su gran majestad… El rey Clow. Padre iré a estudiar un poco de literaturas antiguas, me han enviado un libro de Aristofanes y debo leerlo.

El príncipe cabalga junto a la quietud del río de las ánimas, esperando descubrir por que se le dio ese nombre al río. Lleva entre sus ideas el libro que leyó, sus artes, su padre, sus deberes y su deseo por descubrir el misterio del nombre del riachuelo.

El es un hombre serio, arrogante y conocedor de temas diversos, todo un erudito; favorecido por muchos dones entre ellos el de la belleza.

Es un príncipe solitario, no le agrada estar entre la gente; le parecen bobos e hipócritas, todos sin excepción, excepto claro su padre, que parece que lo comprende y no lo obliga a estar rodeado de esos cortesanos. Se entienden entre si y se quieren a pesar de pasar poco tiempo juntos; ambos se admiran uno al otro y saben eso, no necesitan decirse mucho.

En lo que cabe es feliz dentro de su pequeño mundo de soledad, libros y un que otro compromiso real al que le es imposible faltar; con su padre observándolo aun que no lo vea y con esa necesidad involuntaria de saber todo lo que desconoce, así es su vida y le complace que sea así, no puede pedir mas.. Tiene lo que desea y lo que merece tener.

- Descubriré que hay con este río... Mi padre sabe el por que pero no me lo quiere decir, quiere que lo descubra y se que lo haré.

Va entre sus ideas cuando ve una silueta de blancas ropas andar por el otro lado del río, cabalga más a prisa para ver a esa persona. Distingue una prodigiosa forma femenina de proporciones perfectas y divinas que maravillan a sus ojos. Una joven con cabello de ébano, oscuro y largo cayendo sobre su espalda entre ondas que parecen espuma de lo perfectas que se ven. De pronto la silueta, la mujer desaparece cayendo en el pasto.

- ¡Mi lady! ...

Baja apresurado de su caballo para socorrer a la mujer, no ve un cuerpo tendido en el río, sino un reflejo del rostro de la bella... Un reflejo con ojos muertos, sin alegrías y deseosos de morir para dejar de existir como las cosas. Ve ese bello pero triste rostro y luego desaparece llevado por la corriente de las aguas.

- ¿Qué augurio a sido este bello rostro salido y sumergido entre la misteriosa esencia del río?

Continúa su andar con el rostro grabado en su memoria como si fuera una escultura que ha apreciado a lo largo de toda su vida mortal.

- Eriol... Tu poder aun es débil, no se compara con el mío... Debes esforzarte por hacer mas con el. ¿Te limitas ante tu padre?

- No. Soy incapaz de superarte aun no me es posible aunque lo desee... llegara el día en que sea mejor mago que tu padre mío.

- Estoy ansioso por ese día... Para por fin poder demostrar todo mi poder... ¿Quién mejor que mi hijo para ser mí mas digno rival?

- Gracias por los honores que me haces padre mío.

- Es un placer alagar a lo digno de alabanzas… Te falta práctica para alcanzar y superar a tu viejo padre.

- Algún día será, tú envejeces y yo aun crezco… Faltan años para que sea contado como envejecer para mí.

- Eres un presuntuoso… Igual a tu joven padre, no olvides que no soy un anciano.

El príncipe lanza un conjuro contra su padre que apenas logra hacer el contraataque a tiempo y esquiva esa magia con esfuerzo.

- Nunca lo he olvidado.

- Me alegra…

El rey lanza un ataque haciendo al príncipe perder la defensa y caer de espaldas contra un árbol. El sonríe y da la espalda a su hijo.

- Aun soy superior a ti y lo tienes en mente. Es sabio no olvidarlo… Por tu bien sigue entrenando tienes una meta difícil: superar al rey de Cart.

Tras sus palabras se pone en marcha y su hijo se pone en pie sacudiendo sus ropajes y tratando de levantar su orgullo pisoteado por su padre con tanta sutileza. Va a la casa de una cortesana a pasar el tiempo y tratar de olvidar su derrota con su padre, esta vez creyó podría derrotarlo, le molesta haber sido vencido cuando el llevaba la ventaja.

- Tu padre es mejor amante que tu.

- ¿Que dices?

- Clow es mejor amante que tu… Cada día lo confirmo más, el es mejor que tu incluso en la cama… Te lleva mucha ventaja en todos los aspectos…

El la mira muy serio dejando de besarle el cuello, quita sus manos del dorso de la mujer, se pone de pie y la mira recostada en la cama.

- Mi padre tiene... Kaho… Más compasión por ti, el procura hacerte sentir que te quiere... No solo que lo apasionas, yo no me preocupo por eso, esa es la única diferencia entre el y yo… Además hoy no actuaste bien.

- ¡Eres un atrevido! … Me estas insultando… Lárgate de mi casa…

- No sabia que te ofendías con la verdad, tu puedes hablar mal del príncipe pero el no puede decir como estas tu… No lo creo reciproco… Que tengas un buen día Kaho.

- Vas ofendido por lo que dije… Por eso tratas de vengarte.

- No es verdad, el es mejor y lo acepto… Es mi padre, es un orgullo que sean sus pasos lo que he de superar, tu estuviste desapasionante… Mejora para la próxima ocasión que mi padre venga a ti… El es menos compasivo con los errores, el se ira… y yo probablemente regrese si no tengo algo mejor que hacer.

- Que te vaya bien… príncipe.

El se viste y sale altivo de la casa de la mujer que queda ofendida. Las palabras de ella lo hicieron sentir mal, bajo la sombra de su padre hasta con su amante, por el mismo y por su madre.

- ¿Padre es tu amante Kaho Mitzuki?

- Si… Hasta en eso estas un paso detrás de mi. –sonríe- Yo la vi primero.

- ¿Y mi madre¡¿Por que le faltas el respeto de esa manera!

- Hijo mío, es por respeto que lo hago… A tu madre la amo, es bella, magnifica, es toda una reina, una gran reina… No me atrevo a obligarla o forzarla a que este conmigo… Un secreto te confiare Eriol… Ella no esta para servir al rey yo estoy para complacerla a ella, tu madre es más valiosa que el rey para mi.

- Entiendo…

- Lo se, eres un joven muy listo… Kaho es muy bella, no seas soberbio con ella… Seria muy buena opción como tu futura reina- sonríe- … Confiesa que sientes por esa mujer… ¿Reclamas que suelo pasar algunas horas al mes con ella o que acaricio a otra mujer que no sea tu madre?

- Padre – sonríe- yo no soy soberbio. Con tu permiso o sin el me retiro…iré a entrenar mi magia, tras una cabalgata por el reino.

Se retira dejando a su padre sentado en el balcón, el rey sonríe viéndolo irse.

Cabalga en marcha tranquila por el margen del río de las ánimas esperando ver de nuevo a la bella que no ha podido apartar de sus pensamientos.

- Mi padre… La vara con que soy medido… Cada quien tiene lo que merece y no puedo pedir mejor comparación… El rey de Cart, algún día seré como el y tras eso seré mejor que el.

No le molesta ser comparado con su padre a cada instante, le incomoda a momentos en los que siente que es rebajado de más e injustamente, mas sabe que su padre nunca lo menos precia y no permite que nadie lo haga.

Permanece viendo el río de las ánimas mientras practica su magia, en espera de ver algo emocionante en el bosque o por las aguas del río, su mascota solo lo observa.

Fin del capitulo 1

Vier feindliche Dynastien und vier pincipes Geliebte...

Dudas, quejas y todo tipo de sugerencias son bien recibidas a mi


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2

Familia real de TriSouls

Dos jóvenes hombres están en el patio central del castillo con sus espadas en mano, el de cabellera plateada corre con su espada veloz y recta sobre la cabeza del otro, que levanta su espada y corta el ataque pateándolo, apoya su pierna derecha y se lanza ahora sobre el costado del castaño que esta muy serio al ver que su defensa no sirvió de mucho, se lanza a recibir el ataque del otro y sus espadas se cruzan en un forcejeo, en que ambos retroceden, se ponen en guardia y se arrojan al duelo nuevamente.

El castaño va confiado sobre el costado izquierdo del otro y este al notar la jugada del rival sonríe, saca su espada de derecha a izquierda y golpea la otra zafándola de las manos castañas, la espada cae barriéndose al suelo, el pone su espada al cuello del castaño que cae al piso de la fuerte patada que recibió en el pecho al perder la espada, cae de codos al suelo con la espada sobre su faringe.

Ve a su rival con fuego y molestia por su derrota, ve a su espada detenerse a los pies de una frágil dama que ve con horror la derrota, que tiene lágrimas en sus ojos.

- Hermano…

- Descuido mucho su guardia, alteza, debe ser mas cauteloso en un combate.

- Basta ya…Que se ponga en pie…Dejadlo levantarse…

Ellos voltean a ver a la preocupada princesa, El platinado toma la espada y se la entrega al castaño que ya esta en pie, humillado por haber sido vencido.

- ¿Haz visto el combate padre?

- Todo el combate, hija mía, debéis ser mas cuidadoso… Os confiáis demasiado en los combates.

- Seré más cuidadoso padre. Además de todo él es el mejor caballero del reino

El caballero se reverencia ante la familia real y se va del lugar. La princesa lo sigue con su mirada, su dama de compañía se acerca a ella al verla caminar para entrar al castillo. El rey abraza al príncipe por la espalda y lo lleva a caminar por los patios del castillo.

- Hijo mío…debéis ser mas prudente al luchar…os lanzáis al combate muy apresurado, eso os hace perder la batalla…os falta concentración.

- Ensayo con el mejor espadachín del reino, aun que sea tan paciente como un monje o el tiempo mismo el igual me superaría con sus dotes de espadachín.

- ¿Eso crees?…Te falta aprender hijo mío. Yo puedo enfrentar al guerrero mas prestigiado del reino y salir invicto a pesar de su velocidad, habilidad y juventud… Por que yo se aguardad por el momento adecuado.

- Te creo padre…

- Queréis verlo…Yo logro derrotarlo, su honor de guerrero no lo dejara darme la victoria…Además yo no la pediré, soy capaz de derrotar a nuestro mejor guerrero.

- ¿Como es posible padre?

- Con habilidad… Y por que soy el rey, soy hábil de mente y con la espada para proteger a mi pueblo… Te falta prender joven príncipe.

La princesa esta sentada en una habitación viendo al patio donde están los caballeros y el ejercito del reino entrenando sus habilidades, esta concentrada viendo a un particular que entrena con toda su fuerza, haciendo gala de sus movimientos y de sus habilidades frente a sus tres oponentes.

- ¿Mi princesa que ves?

- ¡OH!- sonrojada- No presto atencion, solo pienso n mi hermano.

- Será un gran rey.

- No lo dudo, pero su orgullo quedo herido en ese combate, perdió de manera evidentemente inevitable ante el…

- Mejor guerrero del reino. Eso era algo de esperarse, el príncipe aun aprende sus dotes y el ya es todo un experto.

- Lo se… Aun así me preocupa mi hermano.

- Princesa, el esta bien…Llegara el día en que sea capaz de derrotar al mejor de los guerreros.

- Si-sonríe- Es verdad…Quieres salir a pasear Rika?

- Claro princesa… ¿Usted lo desea? Le daré la ropa para que salga del castillo, en un momento más… Solo permítamelo.

Salen a caminar por las afueras del castillo, la princesa se entretiene viendo el paisaje, se sienta en el pasto y un grupo de aves se acercan a donde ella esta, sonríe al verlo y extiende un dedo, un pajarillo se posa en el y se queda cómodo bajo las caricias de la mujer.

- ¡Rika mira! Se poso en mi mano… y aun no se va…

El avecilla se dio cuenta de que es usted una persona muy dulce, le agrado al ave.

- Es una alegría… ¿Quieres ir a pasear con nosotras dos?

El ave silba, ellas sonríen. Rika toma la mano cubierta por el guante blanco y pone de pie a la princesa, ella pone al avecilla en su hombro y esta se queda. Ambas sonríen y siguen su camino entre el pasto y los árboles, se adentran en la arboleda sin prestarle atención a otra cosa ajena a la naturaleza.

- ¿Que hacen aquí?

Voltea a verlas mientras arranca la espada del tronco del árbol con un rostro muy serio.

- Caminamos por la arboleda…

- Me parece que están un poco lejos del castillo y eso me parece peligroso para usted princesa…Esta oscureciendo…Las llevare al castillo.

- Claro… Esta bien, tiene razón, es tarde.

- Esta oscureciendo, el tiene la razón… Es peligroso que este fuera princesa.

El guarda la espada en la fornitura. Le hace el ademán a la princesa para que ella camine a la par de el, Rika esta dos pasos detrás de ellos. Caminan en silencio, a lo largo del trayecto solo se escucha el trinar del avecilla.

- ¿Esa ave…?

- Se subió a mi dedo y no se ha querido apartar de mí. ¿No es algo maravilloso? –sonríe.

- Si…Un ave con una princesa, es algo no muy común de ver. Llegamos a su casa.

Entran al castillo, el caballero se encuentra en su andar con el príncipe. Señala a las mujeres con un ademán.

- Las encontré en la arboleda, decidí acompañarlas para que regresaran a salvo.

- Os lo agradezco… ¿Hija os habéis olvidado del tiempo?

- Padre…No sabía que estuvieras aquí.

El caballero se reverencia ante el rey, el príncipe ve al caballero y de reojo a su padre.

- Muchas gracias Yue, eres un gran caballero… Te agradezco trajeras a mi hermana.

- Es un honor servir a este reino y su familia real.

- Podéis iros, Yue.

- Con su permiso majestad, príncipe, princesa…

El sale del castillo. El príncipe ve a su padre y sale del castillo. El rey se acerca a la princesa y le acaricia el rostro para después sonreírle.

- Debéis cuidaros Sakura. Sois muy inocente y no os percatáis de las cosas…Hay maldad a tu alrededor…Rika debería habértelo recordado.

- Padre...Es mi culpa…Yo me emocione en la caminata…

- Lo se. eres una persona de un corazón muy noble, si no esa ave no estaría en tu hombro. Pronto encontrareis un compañero muy especial. Solo os pido que tengáis cuidado.

- Yo la cuido con mi vida su majestad.

- Lo se, Rika. Hija prométeme que te cuidaras más…

- Claro que lo haré padre. ¿A donde fue mi hermano?

- Seguro fue a ver la luna, le gusta mucho contemplarla.

Ellas suben a la habitación. Sakura se sienta en su tocador y Rika le cepilla su cabello. Le ayuda a ponerse el camisón y sale a su habitación. El rey esta sentado en su habitación, al pie de la ventana viendo la luna.

- Mi amada Nadeishko…Nuestro reino es bellísimo. Me gustan las noches de luna llena por que es el reflejo de tu hermosura.

- Eres muy amable con ese comentario.

- ¿Como os sentís amada mía?

- Estoy mejor. Mañana estaré mejor… Podré salir de esta habitación.

- Lo se. Sakura esta impaciente por venir a verte, Touya esta muy preocupado.

- Yo estoy bien… Escuche que Touya…

- El esta bien, aun aprende a ser un buen espadachín.

La luna esta iluminando el cielo y su luz se refleja en lo ancho del reino. Touya esta con su espada en mano ensayando movimientos y luchando con un enemigo imaginario. Se acerca a el él caballero Yue y saca su espada. El príncipe le sonríe al verlo y se pone en guardia.

- Ayudaras a que entrene Yue.

-Le hace falta aprender mucho su majestad, si quiere usar la espada y no morir, debe practicar mucho… Es un honor practicar con usted.

- Seré más que un entrenamiento algún día.

El caballero apuña la espada y se arroja al combate contra el príncipe, suenan los aceros y se ve su brillo a través de la noche y el reflejo de la luna. Sakura escucho el sonido de las espadas y se levanta corriendo de la cama y va a ver que pasa.

- Hermano…-sonríe- Estas decidido a ser un gran espadachín… Seguro que podrás.

Lo mira entrenar unos minutos y luego va a su cama de nuevo. Los reyes están en su cama hablando, el mantiene abrazada a su esposa; escuchan los aceros.

Yue mueve su espada con una cara fría e indiferente completamente. Sakura bajo a verlos y Touya voltea a verla, el caballero le lanza la espada y este apenas puede esquivarla. Se distrajo al ver la princesa, parece que a Yue ni le importa que ella este allí, el sigue inmutable combatiendo con el príncipe sin voltear a ver a la dama que esta frente a ellos envuelta en su ropa de dormir. Yue derrota al príncipe que esta tendido al suelo con la espada del otro al cuello. Le da la mano a Touya y se pone de pie.

- Sakura deberías estar dormida… Estas muy descubierta, no deberías estar fuera del castillo así…Tampoco sin tu acompañante. Estas haciendo algo indebido…Entra y vístete.

- Hermano yo…

- Es usted muy inocente, sin embargo debe recordar que no es una niña…Como mujer debe cuidarse, sin darse cuenta ofrece lo que no quiere dar.

Expresa Yue sin verla, mientras guarda su espada y contempla la luna. Ella se queda seria con los ojos llorosos por su regaño. Sale corriendo del patio y va l interior del castillo.

- Lo siento…

- Sakura…Espera… -La ve irse.

- Deje que se vaya… Tiene que cubrirse, es una mujer muy hermosa se debe de cuidar… Es nuestro deber el cuidarla y protegerla hasta que encuentre el marido adecuado para ella.

- Si… Sigamos entrenando.

- Esta bien… En guardia.

Ellos dos vuelven a entrenar, sus espadas se cruzan y sus rostros quedan juntos, separados solo por la cruz de las espadas. Touya se aparta rápidamente perdiendo un poco el equilibrio al alejarse, trata de sostener de nuevo su espada.

- ¿Que paso príncipe?

- No lo se…Yo…

- También la mirada es fundamental para la batalla…

- Lo tomare en cuenta, tus ojos fríos… No me intimido tu mirada.

- ¿Entonces que fue?

- Sigue el combate.

Sakura esta en su habitación sentada en la ventana viendo el combate, el avecilla le trina y voltea a verla.

- ¿Que pasa amiga¿Quieres algo avecita? –sonríe.

El ave se acerca a ella y se sube a su hombro y le canta cerca de su oído.

- Quisiste quedarte conmigo avecita…Eres libre y estas en mi habitación, te lo agradezco…Eres una gran amiga avecita… ¿te pongo un nombre?… Trin… ¿Te gusta?

El avecita canta de nuevo y ella sonríe al verla. El ave canta y vuela por la habitación, Sakura la ve riendo y se olvida de los combates de su hermano.

- Sabes Trin? Estoy enamorada…El no me mira, el es muy frió… Pero se que me quiere, se que le preocupo… Por eso soy feliz… Soy muy feliz. Aun que mi madre este enferma – Se queda seria- Pero se que ella ya esta bien… -sonríe- Mi madre es muy hermosa, pronto la conocerás….Mi padre es el rey, como ya viste, y es muy simpático, es muy cariñoso… ¿Mi hermano lo viste? Es muy serio pero es cariñoso, tiene la presión de aprender a ganarle a Yue…Yue es el mejor caballero del reino…El es muy serio y frió…Pero a todos los quiero con todo mi corazón…Y Rika mi dama es una persona muy dulce, la conociste…Ella es una gran amiga…Le caerás muy bien….Te agradara mucho.

El ave se posa en su hombro. Ella va a su cama de nuevo. Las espadas siguen sonando un par de horas mas, sirviendo como arrullo a todos los del castillo. Sakura duerme con una sonrisa al rostro y Trin esta junto a ella sobre el almohadón. La luna bella sigue en cielo llenando de luz todo sobre la tierra. Llenando de su luz la dicha de esta familia de reyes que se cuidan y aman uno al otro.

- Yue… Yue…

Susurra la princesa entre sueños, Trin abre sus ojos al escucharla y al verla segura y profundamente dormida también vuelve a dormir junto a su dueña.

Fin del capitulo 2

Cuatro dinastías enemigas y cuatro amantes pincipes...

Dudas quejas y toda sugerencia favor de enviarlas a mi


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3

La dinastía imperial

La belleza del reino se deja ver desde su entrada, desde sus murallas y sus puertas de grueso espesor. Al entrar se ve a los comerciantes y sus clientes llenando la gran calleja. Las damas de la clase noble andando en gráciles pasos con sus damas de compañía detrás de ellas y sus criadas cargando las compras que hacen sus amas en las tiendas de los artesanos. Arriba de su caballo ve todo el alboroto por la acción diaria del pueblo, ve por encima de la cabeza de todas las personas y su atención se fija en el castillo que despunta en el horizonte. Su caballo inicia la caminata a trote por el medio de la calle, algunas personas voltean a ver al jinete y al reconocerlo las damas se inclinan ante los ojos del hombre que no deja de ver el castillo.

- Bienvenido a su hogar su majestad.

El voltea y ve a esa mujer. Le hace un gesto de simpatía con su mirada y pone de nuevo su cabeza altiva y cabalga para llegar al castillo. Al entrar las puertas se abren para el y todos se arrodillan a su paso. Un peón toma las riendas del caballo. Baja de su montura y camina con la mirada y su cabeza sobre la de los demás que se inclinan a su paso por el interior del castillo. Entra a la sala real y el hombre que esta en el trono baja a recibirlo.

- Su majestad.

Se acerca y le da un apretón, lo saluda sujetándolo del brazo con su mano y otro lo saluda igual, su otra mano se posa en la espalda del otro caballero. El que bajo del trono se reverencia ante el recién llegado.

- Levantaos rey.

- Es un placer verlo en su humilde reino majestad, hago lo mejor por cuidar este pueblo para provecho y gloria del imperio.

- Es justo lo que espero de tu coronado. ¿Como van las cosas en este reino?

- Todo es tranquilo…Aunque el otro día el cielo se oscureció de repente y miles de aves surcaron el cielo, eran aves negras, por eso el cielo se nublo de una negrura infinita…

- ¿OH Si? …

- Si…Y esas aves tenían un líder que era una ave blanca… Tomo una forma femenina y vino a dar loores de parte de su reino aviar al gran imperio…

- Entonces tenemos aliados que pueden volar, eso será provechoso.

- Claro, sobre todo la reina de esas aves llamadas cuervos, es una bella mujer blanca como las nubes… Es tan hermosa que me enamore de ella. Debió verla su majestad.

- ¿Es verdad lo que decís? Me parece increíble… Eso seria una gran ventaja sobre los reinos ajenos al imperio.

- Claro su majestad, lo seria si fuese algo que ocurrió, pero lamentablemente es algo que escribí en mis historias…-Sonríe- En ocasiones olvido que usted se deja envolver por mis relatos.

- Yamazaki –Sonrojado- Debería saber que sois así… Siempre me engañas con tus relatos.

- Hablando con la verdad, su majestad no ha habido novedad alguna…El reino es un sitio muy tranquilo en el que todos respetan a la dinastía.

- Me alegra el escucharlo… Atenderé algunas gestiones de la nobleza, si quieren verme dejadlos pasar, luego iré a cabalgar por el reino.

- Ordenare le preparen un banquete, todo lo mejor del reino y las mejores familias reunidas en honor de su grandeza, su majestad.

- Me parece bien.

El camina al trono y se sienta en la silla mas alta, llega un criado y le da su bebida. Yamazaki sale de la sala reverenciándose frente al más poderoso. Entran algunos nobles a la sala y se inclinan ante el representante del imperio. El cabalga por el reino por la tarde y en la noche esta en el banquete dado en su honor, baila con algunas de las nobles hermosas sin intimar mucho con ellas, solo baila y luego va con otra para evitar el hablar con esas mujeres que le parecen poco interesantes, y con algunas otras si cruza algunas palabras.

- Yamazaki…Cuidad bien de este reino, veo que bajo tu tutela esta creciendo y aumentando sus riquezas, eso le dará gusto a mi familia.

- Es un honor cuidar de los intereses del imperio. Que le vaya excelente en su viaje majestad.

- Así será.

Sale del reino y cabalga a todo galope para llegar a otro de sus destinos. Su caballo corre como si fuera una gacela, sus cascos golpean con fuerza y levantan polvo a sus pasos, es un caballo fuerte y joven, de crin castaña destellando su brillo dorado y reflejando la luz del sol. Es un hermoso y fuerte caballo, el mejor, para el hijo de una dinastía. El jinetea viendo el horizonte sin prestar interés a su alrededor, ambos, jinete y caballo están concentrados en su destino.

Llegan de noche al reino que visita. Abren la puerta y el representante del imperio sale a su encuentro en su ropa de dormir. Se reverencia al verlo.

- Es un honor tenerlo aquí su majestad.

El baja del caballo y le tiende la mano para ponerla de pie, su camisón se transluce entre sus piernas y deja ver un poco de su piel bajo el, a través de su delgada capa, el la mira de pies a cabeza y le da un beso en la palma de su mano.

- El honor es mío, ver a tan bella dama es todo un honor…Pasemos ya por favor, no vaya a provocarle algún malestar estar tan descubierta en la noche bajo la luna, entremos de una vez.

- Es un gusto verlo en este su reino. Majestad me alegra que este aquí…Mañana hablaremos del reino, estos momentos los dejare para su descanso y comodidad…. Lleven al caballo al establo y denle el mejor trato… Cúbranlo con una frazada, esta noche es fría…Adelante majestad, entre a su castillo.

- Después de usted…Bella reina del coronado, después de sus pasos iré yo.

Ella camina y el da su primer paso colocándose junto a la gobernante del reino. Ella lo conduce hasta la habitación que le pertenece por ser él el representante de la familia imperial. Abre la puerta y lo deja pasar, el entra y ve cada espacio de la impecable habitación.

- Si se le ofrece algo más su majestad…

- Sois más hermosa cada ves que os veo… He viajado mucho, he pasado mucho tiempo solo y me he fatigado de tanto andar por los caminos del imperio. Cada vez que os veo me quedo admirado de vuestra hermosura y de vuestra inteligencia, sois asombrosa…

- Gracias, su majestad… Usted es muy amable, me considera bella y lo creo un halago de su parte. Usted es muy apuesto y un ejemplo de inteligencia…Me honra recibirlo en este coronado y más recibir esas palabras de su parte.

- Es un gusto deciros la verdad. ¿Queréis dormir…?

- Su majestad –Sonrojada- Disculpe que le robe minutos de su descanso.

- No me robáis nada aun, puedo estar con usted toda la noche, su belleza me hace sentir descansado…Viéndola no necesito de nada mas.

- Me halaga…Su majestad…

- Si.

- A la mañana siguiente ella esta lista en sus actividades, atendiendo al general de las tropas del reino, mientras el da las noticias y el avance de las tropas. El hijo del emperador entra a la sala cuando se abren las puertas y ambos se inclinan al verlo.

- ¿Pasa aquí¿Por que el general habla con vos tan temprano?

- Mi misión es informar a la reina de lo que pasa en el reino. Hay rebeldes que quieren derrocar el poder y apartarse del imperio.

- Es lo que iba a decirle hoy su majestad, este mínimo problema.

- ¿Como esta la situación general?

- Controlada, tenemos preso ya al líder del movimiento, solo falta que no resista y diga el nombre de los separatistas...que quedan vivos, este movimiento ya esta casi controlado. Creemos que quedan treinta participantes vivos…

- ¡Encuéntrelos!- Molesto- Quiero verlos morir antes de irme de aquí…Quiero conocerlos y ser yo el que los castigue en nombre de mi familia… Torturadlo si es preciso, ese hombre debe hablar.

- Como ordene, su majestad. Con su permiso iré a cumplir su orden.

El general se va y el se acerca a la mujer que se pone de pie de la silla y lo mira con sus ojos casi cerrados. El la abraza y le da un beso en la frente.

- Anoche me habéis hecho muy grata compañía… ¡Debiste decirme lo que pasa aquí!…Soy el gobernante de los cuatro reinos y esto afecta al orden de mi imperio.

- Discúlpeme su majestad, ayer estaba fatigado y mi preocupación era que usted descansara. Además no es alarmante, logramos controlarlo desde un inicio, esto ya esta casi exterminado. El imperio se impone y su gloria no puede ser opacada por nadie.

- Sois muy lista, muy elocuente… Es verdad lo que decís…Esto ya estará erradicado. Yo terminare con esos traidores al imperio…Llevare a mi madre al líder y los demás serán castigados en todo el imperio para que nadie se atreva a hacer una estupidez como esta.

- ¿Estáis cansado aun?… Lo guiare por el reino. El desayuno lo esta esperando en el comedor.

- Vayamos y luego me llevareis a ver al preso, si no ha hablado lo haré hablar.

Ellos van a desayunar, luego lo lleva con el reo al que a golpes y fuerza quebranta para hacerlo hablar, ya que dijo la información precisa lo deja descansar. El general actúa de inmediato movilizando la guardia imperial que toma presos al resto de los guerrilleros. Pasa otra noche en ese reino. A la mañana siguiente da órdenes a la gobernante y al general.

- Lleven a tres a los otros dos reinos…Los cabecillas al centro del imperio, presentadlos ante mi madre y al resto matarlos en la plaza publica de este reino… Cortadles las cabezas y después colgadlas de una pica cerca del camino donde pasan todos para que no olviden que nadie debe enfrentar al imperio o será ese su fin.

- Claro su majestad. En este instante preparare a los que serán llevados al imperio.

- Yo misma vigilare que las picas estén en los mejores lugares.

- Confió en que así será. Me iré mañana en la mañana de este coronado… Espero ver las picas listas al irme. Quiero que se respete y venere al imperio…Sois muy lista, vos podéis implantar el temor en el pueblo sin que sea muy cruel el castigo, ni que este provoque odio contra el imperio.

- Me haré cargo de eso, su majestad, no se preocupe así será.

El ve como esta el reino, sus finanzas y su manera de vivir. Pasa la noche tranquila y por la mañana asiste a la ejecución, es parte activa del cortejo ejecutor. Tras el exterminio de los traidores y sus cabezas puestas en las picas y en el camino, el sale del reino a visitar el tercero de estos.

Llega al tercer reino, deja el caballo en el establo y le pone un cubo de agua, mientras le acaricia la crin. Sale del establo y ve el castillo piensa ir a el, baja la vista ocultando sus ojos castaños del sol. Se lanza a sus brazos y le da un gran beso en los labios. El responde ese beso, rodeando la forma femenina con sus brazos. Ella se aparta de el y lo mira llena de alegría.

- ¡Shaoran estas aquí! …Me alegra tanto verte-Sonríe- Te he extrañado mucho… Pasa al castillo, te preparare una ducha…Seguro vienes cansado. Yo te cuidare y te haré sentir bien… ¿Fue tedioso tu viaje?

- Estuve en casi todo el imperio…Me falta ir solo a casa.

- ¡Vienes a verme!… Te he extrañado tanto… ¿Me haz extrañado?

- La verdad…Si, me haz hecho falta Mei Ling. Te extrañe algunos días en que no tenia que defender al imperio, e incluso en esos días te extrañe, sobretodo en las noches que estuve solo.

Ella sonríe y se arroja de nuevo a sus brazos con un beso apasionado. Beso que el alarga lo más posible mientras sus manos se colocan en la espalda baja de la mujer. Extrañaba su olor y su calor, sobre todo el sabor de su fuego y ya esta con ella.

- Shaoran, vamos…Te preparare una ducha y ambos la disfrutaremos… ¿Estas de acuerdo?

- Muy de acuerdo…-Sonríe- Vamos de una vez.

- Claro Shaoran…Después dormirás tranquilamente, con un trato de emperador que te mereces. Ya quería verte, estaba por ir al palacio para estar contigo y tú llegas a mí.

- Lo tenía planeado. Necesitaba verte, además de ver como va todo en este coronado. ¿Llegaron ya los presos¿Lo sabes?

- No hablemos de política hasta después que te hayas bañado y atendido a tu prometida como merezco… O ¿solo vienes a hablar con mi padre sobre el coronado?

- ¿Me daré una ducha junto a mi prometida con su padre rondando el castillo?

- El no esta. –sonríe maliciosa- Llegara mañana… ¿Tienes miedo que descubran al hijo del imperio en la habitación de su prometida, la hija de un coronado del imperio, con la cual te has de desposar?

- No, yo no tengo miedo…Pero vos…-Sonríe-Tenéis razón…Estoy fatigado, no puedo pensar bien… Vuestro padre no podrá hacer nada, además no traes dama de compañía.

La presiona contra el y le da un beso al cuello. Ella sonríe y tomado de la mano lo lleva al interior del castillo, donde ella le prepara el baño para después entrar a la tina y hacerle una agradable compañía entre la espuma y el agua tibia. Tras el baño caliente ella va a su habitación y se viste de impecable manera. Shaoran se viste con sus galas imperiales impecablemente limpias.

- Señorita…el joven Shaoran esta en el castillo…Señorita…

Entra su acompañante. Mei Ling la ve sonriendo mientras acaba de hacer su peinado, colocando el último prendedor en su cabello, terminando así con su tocado.

- Lo se ya…Por eso me preparo.

- Esta muy bella…Lista para recibirlo. Sus padres viene ya, su carruaje se ve desde la atalaya. El príncipe Shaoran esta instalado ya en una habitación.

- Ve a buscarlo y avísale de la llegada de mis padres. Apresúrate para que yo pueda bajar a recibirlos y a saludar al príncipe.

Así lo hace su dama. Ellas bajan a recibir a los coronados y tras ellas llega el hijo del imperio, al verlo los cuatro se arrodillan, después de rendirle tributo se ponen de pie y el se apodera del rey y hablan de la política de estado del imperio. Van a ver a los prisioneros que llegaron y planean como será su ejecución y a que hora.

- Mei Ling puede venir conmigo al palacio…Mi madre tiene deseos de verla, vuestra esposa puede acompañarla además de sus damas de compañía…La emperatriz se sentirá feliz al verla.

- Es un honor que ella lo acompañe… ¿Pero se ira tan pronto? Ha pasado solo una noche en este coronado majestad.

- Ya estoy descansado. He atendido todos los coronados, debo ir al palacio y descansar como es debido…Tengo asuntos que atender en el palacio y no quiero incomodaros con mis deberes.

- Bien, como desee…Ella, Mei Ling, Ira con usted, confiamos plenamente en usted, su majestad, no quiero ofenderlo desintencionadamente al enviarla con custodia, iran ella y su acompañante solamente.

- Me honra su confianza, si desean ir tras ella, serán bien recibidos en el palacio imperial, nos honraría recibirlos en la cuidad prohibida. Con su permiso me retirare. Mis deberes imperiales me esperan…Princesa Mei Ling, cuando usted este lista nos iremos.

E- nseguida me preparare para que no pierda tiempo su majestad, me honra y a mi familia por igual con su petición de mi compañía…En un momento mas, con su permiso iré a prepararme.

Ella sale del salón, Shaoran por igual, el va a ver a su caballo y a prepararlo personalmente para su ultima cabalgata por un buen tiempo. Llega la princesa con su equipaje y el carruaje listo para salir rumbo a la ciudad prohibida.

- ¡Hijo mío estáis aquí! …En hora buena has llegado. Estaba preocupada por vos. ¿Quien os acompaña?

- Me acompaña Mei Ling…Visite cada coronado y le pedí viniera a pasar unos momentos con vos y su padre acepto gustoso. así que henos aquí presentes ante ti madre mía.

La princesa baja del carruaje y se reverencia ante la emperatriz que la pone de pie y le da un abrazo afectuoso, antes de guiarla personalmente a la habitación que tendrá asignada durante su estadía. Shaoran va junto a ellas hasta que llega a su habitación.

- Madre esos prisioneros que os llegaron son revoltosos del coronado de Yiang, querían una revolución y liberar al reino del imperio… La gobernante del reino es una reina muy astuta y ella pudo planear la captura…Todo ocurrió ante mis ojos y os traje al líder de la revuelta para que lo castiguéis por traición al imperio…A los lideres los envié a Chuen, Yiang, Moushy y a la ciudad prohibida, todos han tenido ejecuciones publicas y sus cabezas colocadas en picas para recordar la grandeza y poder del imperio.

- Y lo que le pasa al que se atreve a retar el poder de nuestro imperio. habéis hecho lo correcto. Trajisteis a vuestra prometida al palacio, veo que lo vuestro debe ser formalizado pronto, antes que hagáis lo prohibido…No deshonréis a las familias Li, Shaoran.

- Descuidad madre…Ella viene a veros, supuse que queríais verla. No os precipitéis desposándome con ella… Las cosas primero deben ser más sensatas.

- Hijo…Shaoran… ¿Vos la amáis verdad?

- La ejecución la planee para mañana en el ocaso…Creéis prudente esa hora o deberá ser mas temprano…Lo que creo es que deben ser un ejemplo para todo el imperio.

- Contadme que es lo que hicieron en Yiang contra el imperio…Cortarles la cabeza no es una opción…Es una tradición…Pero según su afrenta puede ser su castigo antes de la muerte.

- Se levantaron en contra del coronado, mataron a soldados y sabotearon las labores de hacienda…Apenas empezaban cuando ella y el general los descubrieron y contuvieron al instante…Yo me encargue de hacer confesar al líder y os lo he traído. Son tan insignificantes que hay que cortarles su cabeza, no lograron romper el orden del imperio.

- Confiare en tu palabra hijo. Fueron contenidos a tiempo… ¿Los castigaremos dulcemente y a tu estilo, Shaoran de que altura deseas que sean las picas?

- Madre –Sonríe- Que sean de cuatro metros… Me encargare de que esta ejecución sea ejemplar para que nadie en el imperio se atreva a pensar en enfrentar tu poder.

- Shaoran me enorgulleces hijo.

Se pone de pie y le da un beso a la mano de su madre, se retira del jardín y va al palacio. Toca la puerta de la habitación y Mei Ling lo deja pasar, aprovechando que su dama esta dormida en la habitación que se le dio entre los mozos del palacio. Entra muy silencioso y cierra la puerta con cuidado. Abraza a la mujer y la besa de inmediato. Van a parar a la cama envueltos en sus caricias y besos, aprovechando que están solos, lejos de los padres de ella y de su doncella y aprovechando que el no es cuidado por nadie.

A la mañana siguiente se hacen los preparativos para la ejecución publica y toda la familia imperial acude a la ejecución, Mei Ling esta allí y Shaoran evita que se les vea muy juntos para evitar denotar que son comprometidos y poder seguir con su imagen de soltería y poder seguir intimando con la joven que le parece adecuada para ello.

Fin del capitulo 3

Quatre dynasties ennemies et quatre amants pincipes

Dudas quejas y comentarios de toda indole, asi como cualquier sugerencia son bienvenidas a mi


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4

Princesa de Tomoeda.

Es una tarde de verano, el calor de la calle se deja sentir tras los cristales de la habitación, pareciera que el horizonte se derrite ante los ojos de su espectador que mira a través de las cortinas de tul sin mucho interés mientras su mentora le da lecciones de modales.

- Es obvio princesa que a usted se le ha olvidado que su familia es la que rige este glorioso reino... Se comporta como si fuera una campesina, teniendo desplantes de poder hacer lo que le place cuando su padre ya le tiene designadas sus actividades... Debería avergonzarse de no atender las sabias decisiones del rey... ¿Princesa? ... ¿Me esta escuchando? ... ¡Es el colmo! No atiende a su mentora cuando le habla...

- Si la escuche lady... Solo que no había preguntado nada, no puedo interrumpirle cuando habla.

-Parece que... ¿Me ha puesto atención princesa?

- Claro que sí lady. He oído cada palabra.

- Princesa tiene una hora para prepararse debidamente para la llegada de la visita real que su padre y madre esperan. Enorgullézcalos con su refulgente presencia y modales demostrando lo bien educada que es. Con su permiso... La dejare para que vista...

- Bien.

La lady sale ignorando las ultimas palabras de la jovencita que sigue viendo a través de sus cortinas, ni un segundo volteo a verla, ni a prestar atención de sus palabras; Solo la oía y respondía vagamente acertada a sus palabras.

La princesa se aparta de la ventana y se recuesta entre las sedas de su cama, sintiendo esa suave caricia que tanto la relaja. Cierra sus ojos mientras se abraza a un cojín tallándolo sobre su piel mientras imagina que es la mano de un amigo sincero, un amigo que tanta falta le hace.

- A veces desearía no ser una princesa... Todo es absurdo, falso... Me adulan solamente o me recriminan por tratar de ser yo y no quien quieren que sea... Una mujer dócil y manipulable por cualquier hombre que merezca poseerme, prefiero morir antes de ser reducida a la muñeca de algún rey... Estoy conciente que no todos son como mi padre... Ni yo tan fuerte como mi madre, después de todo ella heredo el reino y mi padre toma en cuenta cada palabra de ella... Estoy sola, mi madre no me entiende y no quiere hacerlo y mi padre esta muy ocupado gobernando y controlando este reino... ¡Maldigo ser una princesa!

Tras minutos de lamentarse su suerte y de soñar con una mano que la acaricie de esa manera tan suave y relajante, se levanta para cumplir con la orden de vestirse para recibir a la visita que llegara al castillo.

- Mi princesa te ves bellísima... eres el orgullo de este reino. ¿Lo sabias?

- Si padre... Me lo repites cada día.

- Esta visita es en honor tuyo... Tu madre lo cree pertinente y estoy de acuerdo con ella. Encontramos al hombre perfecto para ser tu rey.

Esas palabras borraron la sonrisa de su rostro, ¿Qué ella no puede elegir con quien desea pasar el resto de sus días? ¿Qué clase de hombre han elegido para que sea su esposo? No puede creer que la hayan pasado por alto en esa decisión, si es su vida la que ataran en la de otro sujeto que creerá puede dominarla por que sus padres lo hacen.

El rey observa a su hija con una sonrisa. Ella tras innumerables esfuerzos logra sonreír hipócritamente para su padre. Salen del palacio y su madre se les une solo al saber que se dirige a ellos la carroza real.

Se posiciona junto a su marido y sonríe tan alegre y dulcemente que se puede notar que es una falsa alegría.

Su majestad... bienvenidos sean a este reino, nos honramos con su visita.

es todo un honor responderle a su petición, su majestad, su hogar es una verdadera belleza

Pero es indigna de tanta espléndida presencia como la es la de su familia.

Nos halagan mi rey, mi reina.

Los reyes bajan del carro ante la labiosa pleitesía de los reyes, la princesa mantiene su vista en alto y sus ojos perdidos en la nada, tratando de sonreír, no siente si lo hace o no y realmente no le importa en lo absoluto.

El príncipe pone sus manos en los umbrales de la puerta, unas manos blancas, finas y largas, ella voltea a ver al que será su nuevo dueño, tarda en salir del carro, sale viendo al sol con una sonrisa sincera en los labios. Voltea la vista a todos los que están abajo y sonríe antes de quedar serio. Baja del carro y hace una reverencia, levanta la vista con una nueva sonrisa.

Hola... es todo un honor conocerlos, su reino es una maravilla, tiene mucha naturaleza... Me gusta mucho como se ve su bosque y sus prados. Son unos gobernantes excelentes les puedo decir a partir de lo que he visto.

Gracias por la observación príncipe, de seguro usted será un justo gobernante algún día, como su padre lo es.

Por favor majestades, excelentísimas pasemos al castillo... hemos preparado un banquete para recibirlos y me complace informarle mi reina que todo esta listo.

No esperemos más... Adelante por favor.

Los cuatro reyes avanzan mientras la reina de tomoeda habla con gracia y alegría sobre lo orgullosa que esta de su hija y de su reino. Los reyes hablan siguiendo la platica con solo dulces palabras de boca de uno para el otro y los príncipes van callados, ella cabizbaja y él sonriendo mientras ve cada cosa que hay a su alrededor.

Adelante...

Se abren las puertas de un gran salón y entran los reyes visitantes y su hijo seguido por los anfitriones y detrás de ellos entra su hija.

Se sienta junto a su padre y se mantiene agachada, junto a ella esta la reina y frente a ella esta el que será su esposo.

Hija mía no seas tímida y preséntate ante el príncipe, esta ansioso por oírte hablar.

Su madre tiene razón... mi hijo esta impaciente por conocerla.

Soy... Tomoyo Daidouji, princesa de Tomoeda, es un honor estar ante ustedes.

El honor es mío, es muy bella, princesa, nunca había visto a una mujer tan bella como usted. Yo soy el príncipe Yukito Tsukishiro príncipe del reino de Selene.

Es todo un honor conocerlo alteza. Tiene un nombre muy bello.

No más bello que el suyo, princesa Tomoyo.

Los reyes siguen hablando de sus reinos y ellos solo están escuchando, así sin mas de repente empiezan a hacerlos planes de la boda sin que ellos opinen algo, están frente a ellos y parecen ignorarlos; como si jugaran a las muñecas hacen sus vidas a la voluntad de ellos.

un año es mucho tiempo para planear la boda, es obvio que ellos dos se llevaran bien... será una boda espléndida.

un año... será el tiempo que necesitamos, estoy de acuerdo con usted, esta muy entusiasmada por la boda de nuestros hijos.

Claro, solo quiero lo mejor para mi hija y para el príncipe será también lo mejor ella es una princesa como ninguna.

¿Que te parece hijo? ¿Un año esta bien?

Claro padre... Es el tiempo más que preciso.

¿El esta de acuerdo con todo esto? Es otro niño tonto que sus padres lo hacen como quieren sin que el se atreva a protestar, que futuro le espera con un hombre así. No puede creer que el este tan de acuerdo, aun que acepto la idea su rostro dejo de sonreír y esta muy serio escuchando todo. ¿Será por que desea saber que será con toda claridad? ¿O por que el tampoco tiene interés en ello?

Excelente... así será.

estamos todos de acuerdo...

En efecto, su majestad.

Pasan dos meses y el príncipe sale con ella, se llevan bien; el es un hombre dulce y caballeroso, jamás se acerca a ella más de la cuenta y evita tocarla más de lo estrictamente necesario. A Tomoyo no le molesta en lo absoluto ese trato, por más que trata de saber si él desea esa boda, el solo evade la respuesta.

¿Es un día muy bonito no lo cree?

Tiene la razón... Príncipe, es un día muy bello.

Huele a flores, se siente la dicha en el aire. La calma del mundo nos habla... puedo oírla y me complace.

El voltea a verla y deja de sonreír se topa con esa cara seria y fría de todo el tiempo que parece que nada la complace y menos el estar con el, lo ha notado pero a preferido ignorarlo.

Princesa Tomoyo... Es feliz?

Ella se sobresalta con la pregunta las lagrimas brotan y se estancan en sus ojos. El la observa y se siente triste por haberla puesto así. Le ofrece un pañuelo para que limpie sus lágrimas, ella lo toma tímidamente y limpia sus ojos.

Lamento haberla hecho llorar. Yo soy muy feliz.

Yo...No... No me siento feliz, ni agraciada...

Por que no desea sentirse así, pero es una mujer muy agraciada, no pude pedir una persona mejor para... Es muy valiosa princesa, siéntase valiosa.

¿Es feliz?... Por que yo...No lo veo feliz, le miro los ojos al estar conmigo y se ve triste, escucha sobre la boda y su sonrisa se esfuma... Esta conmigo y evita estar cerca de mi ... Me ve con indiferencia y hasta siento que lleva un desprecio.

No... Yo no la desprecio, tampoco la miro indiferente, usted siente eso por que así desea que la mire.

¿Me ama?... Dígame la verdad

Aun es muy pronto para decir eso... llevamos poco de conocernos.

¿Dentro de 10 meses seremos esposos le parece poco?

¿Usted quiere casarse conmigo?... ¿Que piensa de mi?

¿De usted?...

Si dígamelo, con confianza, después de todo seremos esposos.

Es un hombre agradable, es caballeroso y no se ha tratado nunca de propasar, es un sujeto complacido con la vida y... es muy bien parecido.

¿No siente nada por mí?

No... solo una ligera amistad por lo amable que es, si se trata de amor lo desprecio y lo odio con todo mi corazón por que me ataran a usted y no quiero pasar mis días con un hombre que no elegí, con un hombre como usted... con un hombre con el que sacrifico...

Mi felicidad por el bien de mi reino.

Ella se queda seria al escucharlo ve como una nube de pesar se adueña de esos ojos. El se sienta junto a ella y voltea a verla con una sonrisa amarga.

Yo... siéndole sincero... no me quiero casar con usted, o con alguien más... Yo estoy enamorado de... Pero no puedo estar con esa persona por que debo procurar un bien para mi reino antes que para mi.

¿Esta siendo obligado?

No... me he sacrificado por mi pueblo, me preocupa su bien y esta es una oportunidad de darles lo que necesitan. Yo no quiero casarme con otra persona que no sea esa...

Yo...

No se preocupe... Esto lo hago con agrado y pesar al vez, no la tocare nunca si usted no lo desea... talvez en algún futuro podamos entendernos bien y pueda llegar a quererme... Entonces no me mirara tan fríamente y podré tratarla mejor.

¿Se nota mucho?...

¿Que no quiere casarse?... ¿Que realmente le molesta tenerme cerca por que me culpa por la decisión de sus padres y de la mía propia?... Se nota bastante pero lo comprendo y no la culpo de nada de lo que puede sentir.

No creí que fuera tan obvia lo siento príncipe...Disimulare mas... Es usted muy amable al decir eso, pero no me dará lo que busco para mi vida y tampoco tendrá usted lo que desea.

No se preocupe no hace falta que finja nada... Ya hablamos con la verdad ya podremos entendernos y ser buenos amigos.

Talvez sea en un futuro.

La princesa le da una sonrisa y el la sujeta del rostro y le da un beso en los labios, beso que la toma por sorpresa, el se pone de pie y la mira aun con esa cara de hastío.

Disculpe mi osadía princesa...Me fue inevitable, le garantizo que no volverá a suceder.

¿Por que se atrevió a hacer eso? …¿Con permiso de quien?

Discúlpeme, le impetro lo haga. Fue un pequeño… Error, me deje llevar por la curiosidad, no pretendí ofenderla… le ofrezco una sincera disculpa…

…Si.-hace un gesto amargo- Lo disculpo… esta en su derecho de hacerlo… Se supone que debemos acostumbrarnos a esto.

Yo lo lamento… No volveré a hacerlo, solo cuando me vea forzado a hacerlo y es obvio que será motivo de actuación para los dos… Solo así… Volveré a besarle.

¿Por que me desprecia?

Su beso fue tan frió, tan falto de vida…No me gusto lo que sentí, es preferible que no suceda de nuevo, su desprecio hacia mi es tan tajante… Sentí su frió, su frialdad a través de mi espina dorsal y sentí que besaba a la muerte…Disculpe que lo diga tan descortésmente pero me gusta hablar con la verdad…Ya no lo haré de nuevo… Y no la estoy despreciando para nada, estoy respetando su falta de interés en mí.

Puede ser tan amable y llevarme al castillo… Estoy agotada y necesito descansar…

Será un honor.

La mujer conserva esa gélida expresión en cual parece que la vida y sus bellezas a ella le son insignificantes, durante la charla no mostró vida alguna en sus ojos y a Yukito eso le pesa, pasara el resto de sus días con una mujer que parece un muerto en pie.

Le ofrece su mano para ponerla en pie y guiarla hasta el castillo, ella en pie y puestos en marcha caminan en absoluto silencio.

"Que gran vida me espera junto a ella… ¿Podré olvidar a la persona mas importante para mi?… ¿Podré hacerla vivir…Sentir?"… Todo sea por el reino… Ella es inteligente puedo verlo fácilmente, y es bonita… ¿Que mas puedo pedir si no me dejan alcanzar el amor?…"

Piensa el mientras la ve de reojo al caminar, ella se limita a ver el suelo con una actitud derrotada y sumisa ante el. Tomoyo ni siquiera va pensando, esta ausente incluso de su propia cabeza, de sus propias ideas; nada parece importar a esta bella princesa.

Hasta que nos veamos de nuevo princesa, es todo un honor tener su presencia a mi lado… Hasta pronto.

Hasta pronto…Príncipe Yukito…

El se va del castillo y ella sube a su habitación se sienta a la ventana, viendo el horizonte como acostumbra, alcanza a ver el caballo en que va su futuro marido.

"No vuelva tan pronto como planea…vuelva solo el día de la boda, por lo menos puedo agradecer que es un hombre bueno…"

Fin del capitulo.

Four enemy dynasties and four pincipes lovers…

Notas del autor:

Dudas y comentarios, quejas y observaciones, y cualquier sugerencias serán bien recibidas 


End file.
